User talk:Mariocart25Charizard/Archive 10
---- Hello, welcome to my talk. Anything you need? Talk to meh. P.S Please no club penguin party invites on this talk, since I am qutting the game soon. Happy Earth Day! Hi Mario, Have an enjoyable earth day too! Cool postcard btw! ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:50, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day! Hey its your friend Cool Pixels and this an Earth Day Greeting Card for you and Don't forget the Three Earth Day Words Reduce, Reuse and Recycle! [[User:Cool Pixels|'Reduce,' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Reuse ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| and ]] 05:55, April 22, 2014 (UTC) RE:Happy Earth Day from Mariocart25! Thanks for the awesome gift ;D 10:55, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth day Brrkoud (talk) 16:40, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day Mario! Happy Earthday Mario! REDUCE!, REUSE!, RECYCLE! RE:Happy Earth Day from Mariocart25 Thanks so much, Mariocart! Very much appreciated. Hope you had a wonderful Earth Day on this beautiful planet we live on. :) '--Ocean6100 (talk) 03:34, April 23, 2014 (UTC)' Igloo Contest Voting Started at http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Cool_Pixels/Igloo_Contest and The voting will be over after 6 days (30th April!) You are invited to vote for The Best Igloo and may the best one win! All the Contestants (Your Friends) are waiting for your Votes! Please Vote! ' [[User:Cool Pixels|'Igloo Backyard;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| '''Puffle Food;' ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Puffle Party, ]] 15:18, April 24, 2014 (UTC)' RE:Catali2016 Hi Mario, Thanks for letting me know about this. I'll contact Catali about this- if he doesn't remove the copied quiz, it would be removed. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:36, April 28, 2014 (UTC) hi hi make me a custom [[User:Mariocart25Charizard|'Mario']][[User talk:Mariocart25Charizard|'cart25']] 02:56, April 30, 2014 (UTC) :Wat. :-- 02:59, April 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Lol, I did that as a joke. xD ::[[User:Mariocart25Charizard|'Mario']][[User talk:Mariocart25Charizard|'cart25']] 18:49, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Pic Doc I saw that chirskim took a request at the Pic Doc, can i take some request? 00:45, May 1, 2014 (UTC) d Pic Doc I finished my custom for the Pic Doc that took me ' 2 HOURS ' to make! :D 23:11, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :Oh wow, That's awesome! 9/10. Your'e in! COngrats! :[[User:Mariocart25Charizard|'Mario']][[User talk:Mariocart25Charizard|'cart25']] 11:09, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Robber Penguin Agency Logo Hi Mario, I created an agency called 'Robber Penguin Agency' and my agency needs a logo, so I was hoping you could create one for me, here's what I want it to look like: Get the EPF Operation Blackout Badge and replace the words with 'Robber Penguin Agency' in capitals Then add about 5 robbers on the logo, two on the left, two on the right and one in the middle, then if you have a custom page, leave it there or on my talk page Thanks for reading User:Agent Unknown (User Talk:Agent Unknown) 15:36, May 3,2014 May 4th 15:09, May 4, 2014 (UTC) May The 4th Be With You! Hey! May The 4th Be With You! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 23:28, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt missing bot? you can let http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Sactage know about the bot that disappeared... Dartmaster8 (talk) 19:40, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Custom Contest Check out this, lemme know if you wanna enter User blog:Agent Unknown/Custom Competition - Robber Phone (Agent Unknown (talk) 16:37, May 8, 2014 (UTC)) Thank you! Hi, Mariocart25Charizard! Thank you for the custom, I like it!! :) Fancypantsguy8 (talk) 14:14, May 9, 2014 (UTC)fancypantsguy8 :No problem! :[[User:Mariocart25Charizard|'Mario']][[User talk:Mariocart25Charizard|'cart25']] 20:15, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Custom Please make it, I need it before the Future Party starts. *Yellow *EVA Space Helmet *Golden Unicorn Horn (Make it inside the helmet) *EVA Space Suit *Gold Sneakers 'JWPengie.' 'Have a' 'Great' ' ' 'Week!' 19:55, May 9, 2014 (UTC) :Do it in PMS, not talk :[[User:Mariocart25Charizard|'Mario']][[User talk:Mariocart25Charizard|'cart25']] 19:57, May 9, 2014 (UTC) ::You wouldn't answer me when i told you i needed a custom, but ok. 'JWPengie.' 'Have a' 'Great' ' ' 'Week!' 20:00, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Congrats! HAPPY FREAKING BIRTHDAY!!! :D Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 23:38, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Costume Contest Voting started at http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Cool_Pixels/Costume_Contest. All the best! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| '''Another;' ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 15:21, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Congrats! You have been nominated by Agent Unknown (For becoming The Best Graphics Designer) for Pixel Awards hosted by me. [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Another; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 14:50, May 19, 2014 (UTC) :ok [[User:Mariocart25Charizard|'Mariocart25']] 18:49, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats Mariocart25Charizard! You have successfully won the category for Best Graphics Designer in Pixel Awards. You must thank all your voters and Agent Unknown for nominating you! And Don't forget to checkout Pixel Awards to know the new winners or nominate your friend for a category. So, here is a prize for your talents: [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Another; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 10:18, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards NEW Update Winner for the Best Drawer category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST CODER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Another; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 13:41, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Congrats Congrats, You have won the costume contest and you also received a Silver Award and a Template. Here is the Template and its code: to get it use the code below: And here is Your Silver Award: COSTUME CONTEST SILVER.png [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Another; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 14:18, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Updates Winner for the Best Coder category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE FUNNIEST USER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 17:07, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards New Updates Winner for the Funniest User category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE MOST HELPFUL PENGUIN. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 12:46, May 25, 2014 (UTC) a wish I wish That santa ate you :3 Coiny (talk) 16:51, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Happy BIRTHDAY!!! Hope you have a great day! Have some Cake and Cream Pie! Your pal, Maccy1949 Maccy1949 (talk) 16:52, May 25, 2014 (UTC) A present! Congrats! User:Maccy1949 has given you a Charizard! Enjoy! Maccy1949 (talk) 17:01, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday I heard it's your birthday, so: Hope you like it :P Dps04talk 17:07, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Happy B-Day HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! ::-- Pixel Awards Latest Update Winner for the Most Helpful Penguin category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST EDITOR. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 17:15, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Updates Again Winner for the Best Editor category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST STORYMAKER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 13:00, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Summer Shenanigans 2014! Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 01:23, May 31, 2014 (UTC) RE:Chat Raids Hi Mario, As for these "chat raids", the best thing to do is to ban raiders that break the rules or are just being trolls, even after being warned. Otherwise the particular user should be pretty harmless. Penguin-Pal (talk) 03:56, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Updated Now! Winner for the Best Storymaker category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST BLOGGER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 17:00, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Hey ! Its me Cool Pixels and today is the day, the day when Pixel Awards is Over and you have now received the Participating Award and Also Give me feedback about the awards as a comment in the Blog Post. And also Don't forget to Congratulate all the winners! [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 10:52, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Hello http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/c/c2/5585102.png/25px-5585102.png.jpg OP is a llama! http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/c/c2/5585102.png/25px-5585102.png.jpg 2nd attempt to get in Ifellfromgel here. My 2nd try to get in the picture department. Ifellfromgel Talk Blog Ifellfromgel (talk) 19:12, June 10, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry, but I am closing the Picture Department. Sorry about that. :[[User:Mariocart25Charizard|'Mariocart25']] 19:14, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Custom Needed Hey Mario, i need a custom and here are the items needed: EPF Phone 2 Robbers Add the robbers on the front of the EPF Phone and put some options on it such as 'Gadgets', 'Gear', 'Missions', and 'Notifications'. Thank You (Agent Unknown (You didn't see anything) 20:37, June 10, 2014 (UTC)) RE:Custom Thank you, it's awesome! :D JWPengie; Let's go because it's ' ' :D 23:50, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Hello I made you this: . I LOVE DISNEY CHANNEL :D 19:09, June 13, 2014 (UTC)DjCadence ThePenguin :LOLOLOLOL GooglePlus :3 :[[User:Mariocart25Charizard|'Mariocart25']] 19:12, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Custom I made you a custom, I just HAD to use this pose because its SO you. RE:Emote Hi Mario, These emoticons have been added (previously triggered the same one as =]) Enjoy the omlet face! Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:35, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Custom Thx man for the custom. Redidy Penguin (talk) 10:32, June 30, 2014 (UTC) 'Happy 4th of July!' Hi There! Happy 4th of July! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 23:39, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt BG can u put a background on your custom penguin of me?http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/File:Redidy_design.png . Redidy Penguin (talk) 02:28, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Music jam hi mariocart i seen your at logo design i don't know what font you use can you tell me what font was it Hamto (talk) 13:42, July 9, 2014 (UTC)